<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amity's Diary by emwritesfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591906">Amity's Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwritesfanfic/pseuds/emwritesfanfic'>emwritesfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwritesfanfic/pseuds/emwritesfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read Amity's diary entries about Luz!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fake Abomination!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are going to be short, like real diary entries. Right now they are only based on episodes but I will add in other events later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a horrible day of school. Crazy right? Usually, school is great. I can show off-I mean be a star student. But half a witch Willow had to bring in this weird abomination that everyone loved. I know she doesn’t have that kind of talent. I was suspicious and I had every right to be because it was a person disguised as an abomination! She cheated! And it turns out that the girl was a HUMAN! How did she even get here?? The good thing is she was banned from Hexside so I won’t ever have to see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crazy Covention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first sentence comes directly from the show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I saw that human girl again. I may have overreacted; I don’t want to come off as cruel, I just can’t show weakness. She tried to apologize to me, but... I was...a bit...mean to her. She’s just a wannabe though. Ugh this is confusing. Anyway, she challenged me to a witches duel and I accepted because I had no doubts that I would win against a human. We sealed an oath. The battle began and she started doing all these powerful spells and I had no idea how.

She cheated! That’s how! Everyone saw that she cheated, so then I won. Except...she said that I cheated too. I didn’t! Well...not intentionally at least. Lilith put a power glyph on me! How could she doubt me? Later I was sitting in the hallway upset when Luz came up to me. She showed me a real spell she could do. I had no idea she could actually do anything. Honestly it was pretty amazing. I’d never tell her though. I felt bad, so I released her from the oath. I’m not even sure why she talked to me to begin after I was so mean to her. She’s not so bad.  But I don’t know her well enough to tell for sure. Not that I want to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moonlight Conjuring Fail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes this is super short, I'm getting to the good part :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I started off the day so excited that I was going to have a moonlight conjuring! But we couldn’t animate a stupid doll! Which was annoying enough, but then I went on Penstagram and saw that Luz and her stupid friends animated an entire house. How did they do that?? There’s no way that any of them are that powerful. Especially Luz. I don't want to think about this anymore...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Library with Luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So today was crazy to say the least. Luz tried to be friends with me or something but why would I want that? So then she basically became friends with my stupid siblings. I didn’t want that either, but whatever I don’t care about her. Later I went to my secret hideout in the library and Luz was there READING MY DIARY! I decided then that she was a bully! How could she do that to me? Then all of a sudden Otabin showed up, but as a giant monster. I knew that wasn't like him. He tried to sew us into his book, but we managed to work together to get free. Ugh, that sounds cheesy. Anyway I got an eraser and tossed it to Luz and she fixed Otabin’s book and he went back to normal. We did it, we are a good team. But I kept that to myself. It was kind of fun talking to her though. Oh, and she let me borrow the fifth Good Witch Azura book which I am very excited about. She doesn’t need to know that though. I think maybe we’re becoming friends. It’s weird, but I don’t hate it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you got the reference I made I am sorry. If not, ignore this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snow Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was once again weird. Days with Luz usually are. We met up this morning so I could give her her book back. It turns out that she is enrolling in Hexside. We’re gonna go to the same school! I don’t know how I feel about that. A human at school? Weird! But more time with Luz...maybe fun. I couldn’t let her know that I was excited so I warned her that she could get put in the baby class if she doesn’t know 2 spells. She assured me that she knows at least 2 spells.</p><p>Later, I went to Witch Arena with my siblings to train for the exam. I really want to beat their scores! I was working on my fireball spell. I still needed my training wand. Then all of a sudden Luz showed up! How do we keep ending up together? It’s almost like we are meant to be together-I mean around each other. Like friends. (doodle of Luz here) </p><p>I took a break from my training for a little bit only to be greeted by a Slither-Beast! I tried to do my fireball spell on it, but my wand was out of power, Luz used it all up. I don’t get that girl sometimes. Then the Slither-Beast grabbed my siblings so I trapped Luz in a magic cage for her safety and then went after it. I was trying to figure out what to do when all of a sudden Luz shows up! She used some spell to get out. Once again we were able to work together to save everyone. Ok Eda helped too. But only after we helped her.  And I was able to do my fireball spell without my wand! It was awesome. Even my siblings were proud of me. I talked to Luz about how we are going to be in the same class. I’m kind of looking forward to it. We might even start an Azura book club! Talking about my favorite book and spending time with Luz sounds like a lot of fun. Uh, mostly the book part. Luz is pretty fun though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Semester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new semester of school started today. I couldn’t wait to see Luz. I congratulated her on getting in and being in my class. She seemed happy to see me too. We high fived, it’s a weird human thing that she taught me how to do. When our hands touched, I felt so weird. In a good way though. Like I didn’t want to let go. Why can’t I stop thinking about her? So what if she goes to my school? Nothing is different. Just because I’ll get to see her every day and my high five her every day. I think about her every day anyway. That’s normal right? Don’t answer that. You're a diary, you can’t answer. My brain is all scrambled. Stupid pretty talented Luz, living rent-free in my head. I want to stop thinking about her. Well, not really. I’m so confused. I just want to be around Luz all of the time and high five her and maybe hold her hand sometimes. I already like school, but now that I get to see Luz all the time I like it so much more. Luz luz luz luz luz luz luz…(drawing of Luz with a heart)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Luz hugged me!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So today was definitely one of the most interesting days of my life. My “friends” were being mean and I just wanted to talk to Luz. I wasn’t sure what to do. Later when I was walking to lunch, I saw a picture of me and Willow from when I was mean to her. I didn’t want Luz to see it and mess up everything that we have. So I burned the picture and accidentally set the rest of them on fire! Luz rushes in saying that I messed up Willow’s memories. I told her it was an accident, but she was still really mad. This is what I wanted to avoid. </p>
<p>We rushed Willow to the owl house and Eda sent me and Luz into Willow’s mind. Luz held my hand on the way there (doodle of a heart). It was...nice. We went around fixing memories and I did everything I could to keep Luz away from that memory. It was pretty fun actually. Well except for the monster that was actually inner Willow that tried to kill me. I don’t want to get into it. Oh and Luz hugged me!! It was awesome. We eventually had to go see the memory when I stopped being friends with Willow. I explained that it was my parents' fault and apologized. They both accepted it. Maybe I could be friends with Willow again. </p>
<p>We got back to the owl house (holding hands again) and I left Luz with Willow. Willow said that maybe we could be friends sometime. I’d like that. But I also can’t stop thinking about Luz! Holding her hand, hugging her, being near her. Oh! Grom is coming up soon, but I don’t think I have the confidence to ask her. Maybe I’ll try...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Grom Night!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay in updating, but it's here now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Grom! I spent forever trying to write the perfect note to Luz to ask her to Grom. I was in the hallway thinking about what to do when I ran into Luz. She picked up the note, but I was able to snatch it back. Then Principle Bump announced that I was Grom Queen! I didn’t want everyone to know about my crush on Luz! I ran and hid.</p>
<p>Later, I was in the gym trying to prepare myself. I saw Luz, who suggested I ask if someone else could be Grom royalty. I asked but the only way that could happen is if someone would take my place, but no one would volunteer to do that. I was training in the woods where Luz ran into me. I told her what happened and she said that she would take my place. I was so amazed by her bravery. She’s the best.</p>
<p>We spent some time training and then headed off to grom. Oh and I beat up Hooty, he really deserved it. Anyway, I was trying to work up the nerve to ask Luz out, when I saw her again. She looked amazing. I told her how brave she was. I might be overthinking, but I feel like she was flirting with me a bit. We couldn't talk long because she had to go fight Grom.</p>
<p>She started off great but then she couldn't take it anymore and ran off. I ran after her. Grom had her cornered but I jumped in front of her. I told Luz that I was sorry for not fighting my own battle. Then, Grom grabbed me and turned into a shadow of Luz. It pulled out my note and tore it up. It was awful. I quickly grabbed half of the note, hoping it was the right half. Luz picked up the other half and saw that I was going to ask someone to grom. She offered to be my Grom date instead. Instead! I was thrilled until she said, “that’s what friends do.” I guess she really doesn’t like me that way. </p>
<p>We had an epic dance battle against Grom! It was amazing, I got to dance with Luz, which was so much fun. Then we were both crowned Grom Queen. It was embarrassing but cool. We were carried out by our classmates and Luz grabbed my hand! I hope that means something. When I got home, I put my crown in a safe space to remember this amazing night. I may not have asked Luz out today, but maybe I will have the courage to do so another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Oh Wow, Sports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never thought I would play Grudgby again, but for Luz… well here’s how it happened. Luz came up to me asking for help and I talked way too much. She needed help dealing with Boscha so I told her how she only thinks about Grudgby. Luz decided to challenge her to a Grudgby match, which I knew was a bad idea. She wouldn’t listen, she’s so cute when she gets in over her head. I couldn’t play though, the thought of her in a cute uniform was too much to handle!</p>
<p>Later she came to talk to me because she felt bad for pushing Gus and Willow too hard. I finally told her about my Grudgby history. She decided to forfeit and take all of Boscha’s demands. I couldn’t let her get hurt so I ran to see Willow and Gus. I got all flustered thinking about Luz while I was talking to them.</p>
<p>I convinced them to come back and even ended up joining them. We had a good game. We ended up losing but I had fun being with my friends. I also hurt my leg but Luz CARRIED ME to the healer’s office! So, I don’t really mind my injury that much. Overall, it was a really fun day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>